vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleiss
Summary Fleiss (シギュン Shigyun) is a magician and a minor character introduced in the short story Mars SS. She comes from the tiny Golden-style magic cabal known as "Dawn that Wipes away Darkness", and is trying to prove that her cabal's obsolete analog magic still holds some worth by taking the major job of eliminating the artificially created microbes in Academy City, somehow ending up working together with Kamijou Touma and Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with magic Name: Fleiss Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, purification magic that eliminates microbes and bacteria, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely Wall level with magic (Knocked out several soldiers with a controlled explosion, can burn off metal chains) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: Several colored cards, oil lighter Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Analog Magic:' Fleiss' cabal colorizes the five elements and then indirectly interferes with the five types of power in the natural world by mixing the colors and adding in complementary colors. This magic uses the rules of the Tattva color arrangement that spread throughout Golden-style cabals and rearranges it into four colors (red, green, yellow and blue) that can be used as symbolic weapons in the form of plain cards. By emphasizing or adding vagueness to the elements, they can be controlled. As modern magic developed means to manipulate the pure element itself, the need to emphasize or add vagueness to an element disappeared, so Analog Magic became obsolete and is now mostly unused. **'Triangle of Tejas (Fire):' The basic color of fire is red, and its complementary color is green. By igniting a green card with an oil lighter, the strength of the flame can be emphasized and controlled, creating a 30cm flame pillar. By lighting an oil lighter in one hand and swiping a green card horizontally with her other hand as if slicing the flame, Fleiss can cause a highly directional orange explosion to accurately blast her enemies without harming herself or her allies. Using the same method with a red card, however, will completely extinguish the flame, as it causes the outlines to become vague which is turn weakens the magical symbols. Chant: "The established five colors symbolize the five peaks. Therefore, the opposing five complementary colors become that which amplifies the elements of the five peaks. A red background bordered with a green outline. Triangle of Tejas, bring forth your great natural power by way of that emphasized symbol!!" **'Purification:' In contrast to her single-color cards, Fleiss carries a card with a pattern made up of a few differently colored parts similar to stained glass depicting a rose and a cross. It was developed by one of the most basic of sects that is older than even the Golden-style. Dried herbs are broken into a powder and consecrated salt is used to create the pattern, making it a tool used for purification spells. Its main use is preventing food from spoiling by adjusting the balance of the five great elements in the object. As microbes and bacteria are the real, scientific cause of food spoiling, Fleiss assumes this spell is highly effective in eliminating them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Card Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9